SECRET LOVE
by maybeibei
Summary: [RE-UP]. "Cukup pikirkan kau dan aku.." 1st FF, mohon kritik dan saran guys.. So, RnR? :)


**SECRET LOVE © by joy614**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : The cast belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, OOC(maybe:v), Gaje, absurd, Rate T sedikit meleset ke M(?), Drama/Romance, Comedy(?), Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD**

 **.**

 **Recommended Song : Little Mix - Secret Love Song**

 **.**

 **1** **st** **FF. Dan terinspirasi dari lagu Little Mix – Secret Love Song.**

 **.**

Seorang namja mungil terlihat tengah bersantai yang sibuk menatap layar ponselnya sambil sesekali terkekeh kecil. Entah apa yang tengah dilihatnya tapi sungguh, dia benar-benar terlihat manis sekali. Tanpa diketahui namja tampan yang sedari tadi berdiri diambang pintu kamar bersender pada dinding sambil tersenyum menatap lelaki mungil di depannya.

' _Cantik sekali.'_

Perlahan namja tampan tadi melangkah menuju si lelaki mungil dan tepat berdiri di belakangnya. Ia menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan telinga si lelaki mungil sambil berbisik dengan suara beratnya,

" _Apa yang sedang kau lihat, sayang?"_

"Astaga!"

Si lelaki mungil terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dan senyum tampanlah yang dilihatnya.

"Chanyeol, kau membuatku terkejut." ucap Baekhyun –si lelaki mungil- sambil mengrucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Chanyeol –si tersangka- hanya tertawa sambil melangkah maju dan menjatuhkan bokongnya tepat di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau benar-benar terkejut? Maafkan aku, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol seraya membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Baekhyun mendengus sebal dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut lucu sambil melepas pelukan Chanyeol.

Melihat itu membuat Chanyeol mencuri satu kecupan ringan di bibir tipis itu.

"Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendelik sebal ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku tak sengaja membuatmu terkejut Baek, tapi kau terus menerus merajuk seperti itu. Aku hanya penasaran apa yang sedang kau lihat.." kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit gemas hidung mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit meringis. "Aku hanya sedang melihat beberapa foto di Instagram." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, foto apa itu? Kulihat kau tadi juga sempat tersenyum." Tanya Chanyeol sambil berusaha mengambil ponsel Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat tangannya, "Eits, aku akan menunjukannya padamu." Katanya

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil. Baekhyun telihat merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Chanyeol sambil menunjukan ponselnya.

"Lihat Yeol, ini terlihat lucu bukan?" tanya Baekhyun

Disitu terlihat foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang diedit bersama Baby Jackson dan Jesper. Mereka terlihat manis, seperti keluarga bahagia.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum. "Mereka terlihat begitu mirip dengan kita ya?" tanyanya

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Hm, Baby Jackson terlihat mirip denganmu sedangkan Jesper mirip denganku. Keke," kata Baekhyun sambil terkikik kecil.

" _Well_ , tak diragukan lagi fans kita memang kreatif Baek." Kata Chanyeol

"Hahaha kau benar, Yeol. Mereka sangat kreatif dan aku suka itu. Kau tahu Yeol, saat aku melihat foto ini aku sempat membayangkan betapa bahagianya jika kita benar-benar bisa merasakan hal itu." Baekhyun berucap dengan begitu semangat.

Chanyeol terkekeh, tangannya mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan memberi satu kecupan disana.

"Suatu saat kita akan seperti itu Baek. Pasti. Kau terlihat semangat sekali, hm?" ucap Chanyeol lembut

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau hanya sedang menghiburku, Chanyeol." Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya hanya memainkan ponselnya tak jelas.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun untuk melihat padanya.

"Hey, ada apa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan lembut.

Baekhyun merasa matanya memanas. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Chanyeol? Bahkan tak ada seseorang di luar sana yang tahu tentang hubungan kita." Air matanya mulai menetes.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan sambil mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Baek? Kita-

"Aku bahkan tak bisa terus di dekatmu, tak bisa menggenggam tanganmu, tak bisa menciummu di depan mereka semua, Yeol."

"Sayang.."

"Aku ingin sekali melakukan itu Yeol, tapi kenapa tidak bisa? Aku ingin menunjukan pada mereka semua bahwa kita saling mencintai. Aku ingin kita bisa bebas melakukan apapun meskipun di depan mereka.." tangis Baekhyun pecah.

Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Sungguh dia tak kuat melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Sshh.. berhenti menangis sayang. Aku ada disini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat untuk menenangkannya.

"Hiks.. Chanyeol.."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, berhenti menangis.."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baekhyun.. jangan berpikir seperti itu. Aku ada disini, kau ada disini. Kita ada disini bersama sayang. Kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita mau.."

"Tapi-

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain, cukup pikirkan kau dan aku. Tak apa jika tak ada yang tahu hubungan kita. Untuk saat ini, keadaan kita yang masih terikat dengan agensi memang tak bisa membuat kita bebas. Tapi biarkan saja, jika sudah waktunya semua akan tahu Baek.." kata Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam. Matanya kembali memanas.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol. Dia menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak Yeol, aku menangis bukan karena itu. Aku menangis karena bahagia bisa memilikimu.."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengeratkan peluknnya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku juga bahagia bisa memilikimu, bisa menjagamu, bisa memelukmu, bisa menciummu, bisa memberimu kehangatan juga di atas ranjang haha.."

Baekhyu memukul punggung Chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah.

"Dasar mesum. Berhenti menggombal, Dobbi."

"Aku tidak menggombal Baek. Itu kenyataan."

Baekhyun melepasan pelukannya. Tangannya mengahapus sisa air mata dipipinya.

Hening. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens. Yang ditatap merasa risih karena jantungnya- _well_ , meskipun mereka sudah berhubungan lama tapi tetap saja. Siapa yang tidak berdebar jika dipandangi seintens itu oleh sang pujaan hati?

"Berhenti mentapku Chanyeol. Aku sedang terlihat jelek sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun

"Siapa bilang? Kau tetap terlihat cantik dalam keadaan apapun, Baek." Kata Chanyeol dengan seringai kecil dibibirnya

"Chan-

"Astaga Chanyeol hyung, berhentilah mengatakan hal bodoh."

Pasangan ChanBaek langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Itu Sehun dengan wajah datarnya yang-ehem- tampan.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus malas.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Sudah bangun, Sehunnie?" tanyanya

"Ya, aku terbangun karena ucapan bodoh Chanyeol hyung beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawab Sehun yang kemudian melangkah ke arah dapur mengambil minum.

"Ya _maknae_ , aku bahkan mengatakannya dengan pelan. Dan apa kau bilang? Ucapan bodoh? Dasar albino sialan." Ketus Chanyeol sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar. Lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah serius.

Alis Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Baekhyunee hyung, jika kau sudah tidak tahan dengan ucapan bodoh Chanyeol hyung sumpal saja mulutnya dengan kaos kakimu. Wajahnya sudah bodoh dan mengatakan hal bodoh itu sungguh menggelikan." Kata Sehun santai

"YAKK! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN SIALAN!" ucap Chanyeol marah dengan tangannya yang sibuk melempari Sehun dengan bantal sofa.

"Lihat Baekhyunee hyung, dia bahkan melempariku bantal dengan wajah bodohnya. Astaga.." adu Sehun sambil berlalu ke kamar. Melanjutkan tidur mungkin..

"Hahahaha sudah Chanyeol, sudah.." tawa Baekhyun seraya menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk kembali

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Astaga, dia benar-benar ingin memukul Sehun saat ini juga..

"Sudah Chanyeol.. kau ini seperti tidak tahu Sehun saja." Kata Baekhyun

"Aku tahu Baek. Tapi dia sudah benar-benar kurang ajar. Yang benar saja dia mengatai wajahku bodoh? Heh, bahkan wajah datarnya tidak bisa dibandingkan denganku." Remeh Chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menanggapi. "Chanyeol.."

"Ya.."

"Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Baekhyun seraya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia. Ditariknya tubuh Baekhyun hingga berada tepat diatas pangkuannya.

"Aku juga mencintamu, sayang.. Ayo perlihatkan wajahmu.." ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas pelukannya

Baekhyun menggeleng dan semakin mengeratan pelukannya. Dia malu, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Chanyeol terkekeh, dia berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun "Hey, aku akan memberikan hadiah padamu.."

Lalu kepalanya turun tepat diperpotongan leher Baekhyun. Menghembuskan nafas beratnya disana sambil sesekali mengecup dan memberi gigitan kecil di leher itu dan menghasilkan satu tanda cinta disana.

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang, wajahnya semakin memerah dan nafasnya juga semakin berat. Dia hanya bisa melenguh pelan.

"Nghh.. Yeolhh~ berhen-tihh.." rintih Baekhyun

"Hmm.. kau tidak memberikan wajahmu jadi kupikir kau memberi opsi kedua padaku, bukan?"

Chanyeol semakin gencar melakukan aksinya di leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mendesah dan berusaha keras menarik kepala Chanyeol dari lehernya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak sadar ada yang menatap kegiatan mereka sedari tadi. Itu Sehun. Niat awalnya yang ingin mengambil cemilan malah tidak sengaja dihadiahi tontonan seperti ini.

" _Apa lagi kali ini? Dasar orang dewasa tidak tahu tempat."_

Sehun melanjutkan niat awalnya untuk mengambil cemilan dan berusaha acuh dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Tapi sesampainya di depan kamar, dia kembali menoleh pada dua orang dewasa tadi,

"Hey, orang dewasa.."

Keduanya menoleh saat mendengar suara Sehun mengintrupsi mereka. Baekhyun langsung merapihkan penampilannya dan beranjak turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol menahannya untuk teteap di tempat.

"Ada apa lagi, _maknae_?" tanya Chanyeol jengah

"Akan kuadukan kalian pada Suho hyung, dasar orang dewasa tidak tahu malu." Kata Sehun dan langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya

"Cih, kenapa dia terlihat menyebalkan sekali hari ini?" dengus Chanyeol

"Yeol.."

"Apa?"

"Turunkan aku.."

"Berikan wajahmu dulu padaku."

Baekhyun kesal dan langsung mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa? Kenapa kau dari tadi menyuruhku untuk memberikan wajahku, hah?"

"Kenapa nada bicaramu begitu? Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah padamu." Balas Chanyeol setengah kesal

"Apa? Hadiah apa yang-

CUP

Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir Baekhyun sebelum lelaki mungil itu melanjutkan ocehannya. Hell, dia cerewet sekali -,-

Mata Baekhyun mebelalak kaget saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Chanyeol menyesap bibir atas bawah Baekhyun bergantian dengan lembut sambil memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan memberi celah sedikit untuk Baekhyun bernafas.

Lama kelamaan Baekhyun mulai terbuai dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangannya ia kalungkan ke leher Chanyeol dan menarik tubuh Chanyeol untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Sesekali ia memberi remasan kecil di leher Chanyeol memberitahu bahwa ia menikmatinya.

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh mungil itu lebih dekat padanya. Ia semakin gencar megerjai bibir Baekhyun. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke kanan ke kiri secara bergantian untuk mendapat sensasi lebih dari bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit menarik rambut Chanyeol saat lidah Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mengabsen semua yang ada di dalamnya. Dia melenguh pelan.

"Nghh.. Anghh.. Chanhh.."

Tercipta benang saliva yang menggantung saat Chanyeol mengakhiri ciumannya. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah padam sambil terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir Baekhyun yang telah bengkak dan berubah warna menjadi merah pekat.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum manis. Matanya beralih pada mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatap intens padanya. Baekhyun bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam mata Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat hatinya berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

Chanyeol kembali menunduk membuat kening mereka bersentuhan. Matanya menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunee.."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeollie.."

Mata keduanya kembali terpejam. Dan entah siapa yang memulainya kini bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Saling menyalurkan cinta dan kasih sayang..

 **END**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa ini FF pertama yang gue publis kesini :v lagi iseng sebenernya dan cukup membuat hati berdebar(?) :v

 _Well,_ ga berharap lebih karena gue tau mungkin judul sama ceritanya ga sinkron xD dan mungkin lagi jalan ceritanya aneh, ga nyambung wakakaka. Apapun itu, gue bener-bener butuh saran dan kritikan dari 1st FF ini hhe

 **So, RnR?**

 **July 29, 2016**


End file.
